Worth the Wait
by Midnight Mask
Summary: What if Imogen was friends with Eli while him and Clare were about to break up? What if she was there when he crashed his hearse? What if she stayed by his side when Clare wasn't? What if Eli finally realized something? Oneshot!


**Yeah so my friend convinced me to take a break from anime and write a Degrassi story. And for those people who haven't seen the show: Watch it! It has tons of drama and it's funny too! The new season starts February 20! x3 we get it before Canada! Anyways I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^w^**

* * *

><p>I stared at the clock waiting for the last minute to be over already. I was hungry and in need to talk to my friends! I ran out the door as the bell finally rung and skipped happily to my locker. I waited there for my best guy friend, Eli Goldsworthy, since his locker is next to mine. I looked down the hall in the direction of his classroom and tried to spot him.<p>

The smile that was on my face faltered as I saw who he was with. Clare Edwards. _Of course they would be together,_ I thought, _they're dating._ I watched as Clare started to distance herself from Eli a little. I glared at her and shook my head. She has **Eli**! The boy I've been trying to like me more than a friend for the last two years! And yet she's not happy!

I slammed my locker shut and earned stares from some people. "Well isn't someone mad. Jealous much?" I turned to see my best girl friend leaning on one of the lockers. She smirked and I sighed.

"I'm not in the mood to kid around, Bianca."

She shrugged. "I don't why he picked her over you. Obviously something is wrong with that boy." She tucked a strand of her hair over her ear. "Well it looks like it'll take a while." Eli and Clare were having another fight.

"Yeah…let's go…" I casted a final look towards Eli and followed Bianca to the cafeteria. What does she have that I don't so that he loves her so much?

* * *

><p>I was rushing to the hospital. Why you ask? Because Eli crashed Morty for her! He almost died for CLARE! Eli is at the hospital because of her! When Bullfrog called me they didn't know if he'll make it or not. I swear if Eli dies I'm going to avenge his death and make Clare suffer.<p>

I run into the waiting room and see Bullfrog and Cece on one of the chairs. I rush to them and immediately start asking questions. "Is he okay? What happened exactly? Is he going to die? How long has he been in there? Is he going to die? Where's Clare? IS HE GOING TO DIE!"

"Yes, he did this for Clare, no, about 20 minutes, no, I don't know, and, thankfully, no." Bullfrog answered while trying not to cry like Cece next to him.

I sat down next to them and started to cry along with Cece. After a while I took out my iPod and played Bullets by Data Romance to help me calm down. I managed to stop crying and wiped away the tears that remained. I took a tissue that Bullfrog offered and blew my nose. I looked up as I heard the tapping of heels rushing towards us.

"How's Eli?" Clare was standing in front of us looking shocked. I glared at her when I saw no traces of tears.

"We don't know, but when we got here he was in pretty bad shape." Cece managed to croak out.

Clare nodded and sat next to me. "I feel awful…" And that lit my fuse.

"You should!" I yelled at her. "You broke up with him when he loves you!"

"He was scaring me and he's way too obsessive!" Clare said defending herself.

"So you broke up because he loves you too much to let you go? You are in the wrong here, Clare Edwards! You don't deserve him!"

Clare looked at me in shock and started to cry a little. Damn it felt good to yell at her. We all turned as the door opened and a doctor came out. Everyone with the exception of Clare rush to him bombarding him with the questions we wanted answered. He told us to calm down.

"He's going to be fine. A few broken bones and some other minor injuries. You can see him now if you want. Oh, um, may I speak to you guys for a bit?" he led Bullfrog and Cece away a little and I rushed in.

He was on the bed with a cast on his leg and a neck brace. I started to cry a little and looked away trying not to. I looked back and saw that he was smiling at me. I was about to smile back when he said the one name I didn't want to hear, _Clare._

I saw that they were going to have a moment and slowly left the room. I sat back down on the chair and heard tidbits of his parents conversation.

"Bipolar….needs….I recommend…good psychiatrist…." I looked at the floor trying to piece it together in my head. After a while I looked up and saw Clare leave the room. She went outside and didn't look back. Why didn't that surprise me?

I went back in and went to Eli who had a tear sliding down his cheek. I gently wiped it off his face and smoothed his hair. He looked to me and I gasped when I saw how empty his eyes seemed.

"Imogen…I feel numb…Clare and I… just broke up."

I softly hugged him. "Maybe it's for the best. We just have to see, Eli." I whispered.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks he was in the hospital and seeing a psychiatrist for his mental problems. I visited him every day while Clare never visited him again. A few days ago they said his leg was better and put him in physical therapy. I walked next to him helping him stand.<p>

"See! You're doing better already! And now I have a present for you." I smiled at him and took out a long, slender box from my bag. I handed it to him and watched him open it.

Inside was a black cane with a skull on the handle. He took it out and smiled a real smile. He told me thanks and I just nodded at him. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "You, Imogen. I need you."

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Huh?"

He used the new cane to walk closer to me. "You have always been there for me when I needed you. You stayed with me this whole time and never complained. I realized that what I looked forward is being able to see you again. You made this better than it could ever be. I'm just so sorry it took me so long to figure it out." He softly placed the hand that wasn't on the cane on my cheek. "I love you, Imogen."

I smiled and a few tears of happiness came out. I placed my hand over his and squeezed it. "And I love you, Eli Goldsworthy. I always have and always will."

We smiled at each other and looked into each other's eyes. Eli leaned in and I slowly closed my eyes while leaning in too. Slowly our lips met in a sweet and soft kiss. After a moment we pulled and away and smiled to each other. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We kissed again but, this time more passionate. I smiled and thought that this was so worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so I know what you're thinking. No I did not make Imogen hate Clare. Imogen was jealous because she had Eli and then got mad since Eli got hurt because of her. I don't want them to actually hate each other in the show because, well, Clare did nothing to her. Yet. Well yeah I hope you liked it and please review you lovely people :3 Follow me on twitter Midnight_Mask Okai so bai bai!<strong>


End file.
